Les errants (No more shelter)
by claire cawdor
Summary: Série d'OS sur la saison 7 - Le monde tel qu'ils l'ont connu semble toucher à sa fin, et la mémoire n'est plus un refuge. (Wincest si on veut, Brotherly love autrement)
1. Chapter 1

Entre deux villes sans nom, la dernière voiture volée, un monstre américain des années 80 dont Dean n'a même pas pris la peine d'identifier le modèle, avale les kilomètres sur une nationale éclairée de lampadaires intermittents, de panneaux fluorescents, agressifs. Sam s'est endormi une heure plus tôt. Toutes les deux, trois minutes, le regard de Dean quitte la route et se pose sur lui. Il n'est pas inquiet, pas plus vigilant que d'habitude, mais il n'a jamais su conduire autrement que les yeux tournés vers son frère plus de la moitié du temps. Les sièges de cette voiture anonymes sont incomparablement plus confortables que ceux de l'Impala, pourtant Sam n'a pas réussi à s'endormir avant d'avoir pendant de longues minutes, tourné, bougé, remué. Il est calme à présent, apaisé. Son sommeil est une ressource rare ces derniers mois, Dean apprécie chaque minute de repos comme une victoire.

Ils traversent les grandes plaines de l'Oklahoma vers le sud en direction du Texas. Bientôt, ils rejoindront l'autoroute et s'enfonceront dans la nuit totale, loin des éclairages publics, dans la seule lumière des phares. L'horizon disparaîtra, et tout le reste avec. Pour l'instant, dans cette zone péri-urbaine, Dean parvient encore à distinguer les traits de Sam.

La pluie a commencé à tomber. Une averse d'automne, lourde, dense, d'une lenteur violente, un présage de tempête. Elle s'écrase avec fracas sur le pare-brise, le ballet frénétique des essuie-glaces parvenant à peine à la canaliser. Sur les vitres latérales, elle s'étend en trainées longues, obliques, dont l'ombre se reflète sur le visage de Sam en larmes noires. C'est absurde, Dean le sait, mais cette vision le dérange. Il voudrait que le ciel se calme, que les vitres sèchent, que les traits de Sam retrouvent leur pâleur de marbre. Le ciel s'en fout. Vingt kilomètres encore et Dean n'y tient plus. Il tend sa main droite vers son frère et à deux doigts déloge une longue mèche brune rejetée derrière son épaule, la ramène le long de sa joue. Voilà. Les fausses larmes ont disparu.


	2. Chapter 2

L'esprit de Sam s'est égaré dans un espace glacial, gris et blanc, au bord du gouffre, celui de l'aspiration sans retour, dans le bruit d'un vent démentiel. Tout au fond, s'il ne résiste pas, la douleur l'attend. Alors il lutte, et revient.

Lorsqu'il relève la tête, Dean est là. Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bains, dans une pose familière, chevilles et bras croisés, appuyé contre le chambranle, il le regarde. Veille. La vision de Sam, à peine revenue de la désolation sans couleur où elle s'était perdue, s'ancre en lui qui dissout tout le reste.

Un rayon de soleil est parvenu à percer les vitres opaques des fenêtres sales, traverse la pièce et frappe le mur aux plâtres pleurants. Sur sa lancée, il touche les yeux de Dean. Et le vert végétal s'éclaire d'une lumière d'or. Alors Sam, subitement, prend conscience de la beauté de son frère. Comme un coup de poing dans le ventre, elle lui coupe le souffle. Cela lui arrive parfois, depuis toujours. Comme souvent dans ces instants toujours imprévus, jamais annoncés, il pense à ces gens qui passent leur vie près des chutes du Niagara, les aperçoivent de leur voiture deux fois par jour, tous les jours, sur le chemin de l'école, du travail, peu importe, n'y prêtant que l'attention distraite, à peine consciente, que l'on accorde aux paysages les plus familiers et qui, de temps en temps, parce que leur esprit s'est pour un instant décalé d'une dimension ou deux, reprennent contact avec le réel dans un sursaut, et voient, comme si c'était la première fois, voient la merveille auprès de laquelle ils vivent.

Sam regarde son frère et se dit que même si sa vie baigne dans le sang, les cauchemars et une odeur de cendres, l'espoir n'est peut-être pas mort - un fragment de la beauté du monde lui a été offert.


	3. Chapter 3

C'est étrange, tout ce bleu, cette lumière. Le soleil envahit la chambre, le chant des oiseaux lui parvient par la fenêtre ouverte, et Sam est là, en sueur après avoir couru, la peau dorée, une bouteille de mixture verte à la main. Ce qui l'entoure à cet instant est clair, vivant, tellement sain, et rien de tout cela ne colle. Cela dure depuis des semaines, cette inadaptation du dehors à ce qui le ronge. Le printemps, le soleil, l'odeur de l'herbe mouillée, le sourire de son frère. Et lui a le sentiment d'être une corde depuis trop longtemps étirée, sèche, usée, prête à rompre. Rien ne colle.

Le jour, Sam court, Sam sourit, Sam plaisante, Sam est concentré et étranger au désespoir : les grandes bouches ne sont qu'une promesse de fin du monde de plus, ils ont déjà vu pire.

Le jour, Sam est ici, Sam est maintenant, Sam voit Dean vivant.

Le jour, Sam oublie la nuit.

La nuit n'est plus jamais noire pour lui. La nuit est éclairée des feux rouges de la Cage, l'une des mises en scènes vulgaires de Lucifer – un tel cliché. La nuit est baignée d'une lumière aveuglante, perlée, sublime – la réalité de la Cage : l'archange, même déchu, reste le plus beau des fils de Dieu, sa grâce brille. La nuit, immobile et silencieux, enfermé dans les profondeurs de ses souvenirs, il hurle. La nuit, son corps est lentement dépecé, martyrisé, profané, mais ce n'est pas le pire. La nuit, Lucifer lui montre ce qu'Alastair a fait subir à Dean. Et chaque nuit dure deux cents ans.

Au matin, le froid recule, la lumière est dorée, le souffle du printemps fait frémir les rideaux. Au matin, Dean est vivant.

Il sait qu'un jour il ne se réveillera pas. Il sait que son cœur ou son cerveau lâchera. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, de mois éventuellement, d'années certainement pas.

Au matin, il ne voit pas le pourpre de l'épuisement sous les yeux de son frère, il ne voit pas l'angoisse qui hante son regard, il ne voit pas que ses résistances ne tiennent plus qu'à un fil. Au matin, il voit Dean vivant, et le soulagement l'aveugle.

Au matin, Sam sourit.


	4. Chapter 4

Depuis des semaines maintenant, ils sont à la dérive. La cabane de Rufus qui leur avait servi de point de chute au début de la traque des Léviathans n'est plus un refuge envisageable : la mort de Bobby les en a chassés. L'Impala leur manque plus que jamais mais la récupérer serait du suicide, les grandes bouches connaissent leur signature.

Alors ils errent. De chasse en chasse. D'indice en indice. De motel pourri en squat miteux. Ils n'ont jamais connu de foyer mais ils ont toujours eu des ancrages. Pour la première fois, ce n'est plus le cas. Lorsqu'ils n'en peuvent plus, lorsque traverser le pays d'une extrémité à l'autre comme une balle de flipper hystérique finit par leur donner le sentiment de ne plus appartenir à rien, ils se raccrochent à ce qui leur reste : les rituels de toujours, les habitudes qui ne nécessitent rien d'autre qu'eux.

A la nuit tombée, lorsque le ciel est dégagé, ils arrêtent la voiture du moment sur le bas-côté d'une route déserte, s'allongent sur le capot avant, le dos contre le pare-brise, soudés l'un à l'autre par une épaule, un genou, et regardent les étoiles.

Sam a oublié beaucoup de choses pendant les deux cents ans passés dans la Cage. Des pans entiers de sa vie ont disparu de sa mémoire, la voix de son père, les étapes de leur vie nomade, le temps de son amour pour Jess dont ne subsiste plus qu'une sensation floue de bonheur solaire dépourvu de substance… Dans sa mémoire mutilée ne surnagent que quelques ilots de souvenirs épars, mystérieusement sauvés : Dean à toutes les étapes de sa vie, la maison de Bobby encombrée de livres aux langues obscures, et le nom des étoiles.

Dean qui pourtant retient tout, du moindre détail de la créature la plus rare aux noms des villes apparaissant à peine sur une carte, n'a jamais fait l'effort de se rappeler les constellations, elles sont du domaine de Sam, et les observer sans lui n'aurait pas de sens. Il se laisse envoûter par les mots de son frère et sent s'évaporer le temps d'une nuit la tension, la peur, le poids des responsabilités. Dans la voix de Sam, porteuse de noms et d'histoires étranges, enfin il respire. Pourtant, même ce rituel ancestral a changé depuis que le mur s'est effondré. Sam donne dorénavant le signal du départ avant l'aube. Dean ne lutte pas, il sait pourquoi. Il regrette simplement de rater le lever du soleil et la façon dont la lumière du jour naissant, en gagnant en intensité, allume l'une après l'autre les différentes couleurs des yeux de son frère, bleu, vert, doré. Il regrette et se souvient, mais s'adapte à leur nouvelle réalité. Sam ne supporte plus de voir l'étoile du matin.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam l'a tuée. Sans hésiter. Elle était belle et blonde. Elle était la fille de son frère. Elle avait ses yeux et son sourire. Sam l'a tuée, et Dean l'a remercié.

Leur existence à cet instant touche le fond de l'absurde, le fond du délire, le fond du non-sens, Sam sent l'hystérie monter. Rire ou pleurer ?

Dean est debout au milieu de la pièce, son revolver à la main, le bras baissé. Il n'aurait jamais tiré. Il entend Sam bouger, agir, le bruit d'un drap qu'on jette sur un corps, le frottement discret d'un morceau de tissu passé sur toutes les surfaces qu'ils ont touchées. Dean ne voit rien. La voix de Sam, douce : « Viens. » Il le suit. Sam porte le corps de l'amazone. Du drap blanc dépasse une main fine. Au poignet, un bracelet de perles colorées.

Sam la dépose sur le siège arrière de la voiture. Pas dans le coffre. C'est lui qui prend le volant. Dean ne voit rien. Ils roulent. Les lumières s'espacent, la nuit les avale, une odeur de forêt humide. 10 minutes ? Trois heures ? La voiture s'arrête. Sam dit : « Reste ici. »

Lorsque Sam revient, il porte l'odeur de la forêt sur lui. La voiture redémarre, le siège arrière est vide.

Dean reprend conscience de ce qui l'entoure. Le froid, l'humidité, des effluves de moisissure : Sam les a ramenés dans la maison abandonnée qu'ils occupent en bordure de la ville. Du trajet de retour il n'a rien vu. Dans sa main, un verre de mauvais whisky. Contre son épaule, celle de son frère. Autour d'eux, entre eux, le silence. Qu'y aurait-il à dire ?

10 minutes ? Trois heures ? Dean boit, lentement, sans frénésie. Au fond de la bouteille viendra l'oubli. Lorsque le battement de ses cils commence à ralentir, les mains de Sam s'emparent de ses bras et le lèvent du canapé. Il se laisse guider jusqu'à la chambre, allonger sur le lit. Il se tourne sur le côté, lentement, son corps ne lui obéit pas vraiment. Lorsque le matelas s'affaisse le froid recule : Sam est étendu contre son dos et a refermé ses bras autour de lui. Sur sa nuque, il sent plus qu'il n'entend les lèvres de son frère dire : « Dors, je suis là. »

Au creux du sommeil lourd qui l'a englouti, dans le noir absolu des instants précédant l'aube, son visage surgit. Elle était belle, elle était blonde, elle avait ses yeux et son sourire, son frère l'a tuée, son frère l'a sauvé, elle était sa fille. Sam a senti la tension subite du corps de Dean, il resserre son étreinte, emmêle ses jambes aux siennes. Il attend la fin du silence.

10 minutes ? Trois heures ? Le soleil perce les frondaisons des arbres noirs, une lumière fraîche et rosée illumine la chambre triste. « Là où tu l'as enterrée… je n'ai pas vu… c'est comment ? »


	6. Chapter 6

Ils n'ont jamais été aussi seuls.

Avant, lorsque la douleur n'était plus supportable, bien après avoir constaté l'impossibilité du réconfort, après avoir épuisé les ressources du silence, il leur restait encore la violence. L'explosion nécessitait à peine une parole, à peine un regard. Les coups partaient. Sans considération pour les blessures récentes, l'épaule disloquée, le genou déboité, la lèvre fendue, ils se déchainaient.

Dans l'odeur de moisissure et de cigarette froide des motels, dans les flaques d'eaux reflétant la lueur agressive des néons à la sortie de bars borgnes, sur le bord des routes face à l'infini de l'horizon, ils frappaient, bien au-delà du premier sang, frappaient malgré les cris, frappaient comme s'ils se haïssaient, ivres de savoir la vie de l'autre entre leurs mains, juste entre leurs mains.

Mais c'était avant.

Avant que le déferlement presque continu de deux cents d'Enfer ne vide les yeux de Sam, avant que l'alcool englouti dès le matin noie les dernières résistances de Dean.

Ils se retrouveront. Dans quelques heures, dans quelques jours, lorsque les arrêtes les plus aigues du désespoir se seront pour un temps émoussées. Au milieu de la nuit, l'un des deux frères rejoindra l'autre, qui ne le chassera pas.

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Ils ne savent pas combien de temps ils vont pouvoir tenir.


End file.
